Marriages From Hell
by ShipsFromHell
Summary: The Ministry is trying to prove a point by instituting marriage contracts.


May 2nd, 2000

_To whom it may concern,_

_The Ministry has come up with the decision to come up with marriage contracts. These contracts are law, and everyone has to abide by them. There are absolutely no exceptions. Your legal pairing is in your letter. _

_Happy Marriage,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

It has been exactly two years since the war has ended. Every wizard and witch between the age of eighteen and twenty- four who were not married on May 1st 2000 received this letter. It changed everything, and there was nothing they could do about it. This was the day that no one was happy.

Pairings:

Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson

Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom and Astoria Greengrass

Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley

Theo Nott and Hermione Granger

**Ginny Weasley**

The red head woke up with a pounding in her head on May 2nd, 2000. It has been two years since the war, and she decided to drink herself to a stupor the night before. The witch was feeling achy from physical exertion, and she could sense that she was not in her bare flat. She has not and was unaware of the new law that just passed.

Her eyes fluttered opened, and she knew that she was not at her usual shag buddy's flat. Ginny didn't know where she was. The witch rolled over to see who was there with her. Her brown eyes were wide with shock at what she saw.

**Theo Nott**

Theo's father was a death eater, and he died at the battle. Theo never bore the dark mark because he was neutral on the war. This was the second year that he went to drink away his father's death. He opened his eyes and realized that a woman with red head occupied his bed with him. That was not him one bit. Theo Nott did not do one nightstand and here he was. He was about to coward away when he saw something glisten in the morning sun. It was a diamond that occupied her left ring finger. Not only did he have a one nightstand, but also Theo ended up with a married woman.

He ran his left hand through his hair as he felt an unfamiliar sensation. He realized that he was not wearing a thing, and he believed her to be naked as well. The wizard brought his hand back down and stared at it wide eyed. He had a wedding band on his ring finger. Theo felt the witch stir in her sleep. He turned his head looking at the heroine, Ginny Weasley, right next to him.

**Pansy Parkinson**

Pansy Parkinson was in Paris, France. After attempting to send Harry Potter to his death, the witch was ostracized from the wizarding world. Everyone was closed- minded and could not see that she had other reasons to send him to the Dark Lord besides wanting Harry Potter dead. It frustrated her to no end, but she found her talent. The witch was surviving. That was the only that mattered.

The witch got an owl from the Ministry, and she hesitated opening the envelope. She believed that nothing good could come from it. Pansy debated throwing it away, but she decided against it. When she opened it, a deathly shriek escaped her lips. _She was going to marry Harry Potter? And there was nothing she could do about that!_

**Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom**

Harry Potter was on an undercover mission in Budapest, Hungary. There were rumors that five former Death Eaters resided there, and he was one of two aurors that went to see if they can be located. The Ministry was holding both Harry and Neville's owls. They were completely unaware about the Ministry's new law.

**Blaise Zabini**

Blaise was an auror at the Ministry of magic. He knew about the law, and he was not complaining about his pairing. Ginevra Weasley. They always had a good time when they were together. Granted, they did not love each other, but they enjoy exploring each other's bodies on occasion.

Blaise has been in love with Pansy Parkinson since fifth year, but she always loved Draco Malfoy. Blaise did not want to set himself up for heartbreak, so he had a secret affair with Ginny Weasley. That way it was easy. Also, with her shapely figure, the red head was easy on the eyes. He sighed knowing that no matter what, there was nothing he could do. Blaise just accepted it…for now.

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione owned a bookstore. She became an Arguer, but the witch soon decided that being a lawyer was not her calling. Hermione wanted a bookstore where Muggle and wizards alike could come and visit. She spent the best part of the last year to do this. She received the letter and it infuriated her greatly. She was not going to go through a demeaning marriage with a bloody Slytherin. Granted she did not know Theo Nott that well, but she was damn sure she was not going to be a part of a marriage where her blood status would be frowned upon. Hermione decided to write a strongly worded letter to the ministry. Yes, that will do the trip.

**Astoria Greengrass**

Astoria received her letter. She was a healer in training working underneath Draco Malfoy, he was a Potioneer. The witch did not believe in contracts. She merely just tossed the letter in the trash because there was no way she was going to marry Neville Longbottom. She was her own witch. No one could tell her who she was going to marry.

**Draco Malfoy**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Draco yelled from his office in St. Mungo's. His secretary, Ashley, hid under her desk when she heard the blonde man booming voice, "I HAVE TO MARRY LUNA FUCKING LOVEGOOD?" He stocked out of the office, "Tell my patients to go to Thompson. I have business to take care of."

**Luna Lovegood**

Luna was in blissful ignorance about the marriage contract. The blonde witch decided to travel in a Muggle hippie commune in Taos, New Mexico. She has officially gone off the grid and no one knew her whereabouts.

The story begins here, and it will not be a happy one. There ten witches and wizards do not know what the Ministry just did to their lives.


End file.
